sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
CDCB's Bikini Bottom Adventures/Pilot
'''Pilot '''is the premiere episode of CDCB's Bikini Bottom Adventures. In this episode, CDCB goes to an inventor's convention and finds himself in Bikini Bottom after an incident with a teleportation device of mystery. Characters CDCB SpongeBob Patrick Sandy French Narrator Larry the Lobster Mr. Krabs (cameo) Plot CDCB wakes up and gets the paper. He finds an ad in the paper for an inventor's convention and decides to go check it out for himself. When he's at the ticket booth, CDCB tricks the ticket operator and sneaks in. When he browses the various inventions in the convention, he comes across one with a crowd around it. He volunteers to test out this "teleportation device of mystery," and steps inside. All of a sudden, he finds himself being zapped through time and space. When the machine stops shaking, he opens the door to find out where he is. The machine starts filling up with water and CDCB expects to drown, but instead he's breathing perfectly. It is then that he realizes that he has been transformed into a fish as a result of using the machine. He looks around and realizes that he's in Bikini Bottom. He worries that he'll never get home now. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick are jellyfishing. They notice a new fish who they've never seen before. SpongeBob and Patrick introduce themselves to CDCB and he reluctantly explains the situation that brought him to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob makes a suggestion that Sandy could fix the broken teleportation device, so the three head to her treedome. CDCB meets Sandy and she agrees to try to fix the machine so CDCB can return home. SpongeBob decides to use the time to give him a tour of Bikini Bottom. The first stop is the Krusty Krab where CDCB has his first Krabby Patty. Then it's off to Goo Lagoon where CDCB meets Larry the Lobster. Larry shows CDCB how to surf, and CDCB enjoys it. That night, CDCB sleeps at SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob sleeps on the couch so CDCB can sleep in his bed. The next morning, CDCB is anxious to go home, but as he's daydreaming about his return, SpongeBob gets a phone call from Sandy. Sandy says that the invention could not be fixed because she was missing the most important part. SpongeBob tries to break this to CDCB in the most gentle way possible, but Patrick blurts out the bad news in a very loud voice, and unfortunately is heard by CDCB. CDCB processes his new fate, and after being cheered up by his new friends, SpongeBob and Patrick, he decides that he can learn to live a new life in Bikini Bottom. The next day, SpongeBob and Patrick blindfold CDCB and lead him to a surprise party at the Krusty Krab to welcome him to Bikini Bottom. As he enjoys some Krabby Patties, he ends the episode by saying, "I think I'm gonna like it here." Trivia * This is the only episode written in a script format. All subsequent episodes and mini shorts use a book format. *A deleted Krusty Krab scene from this episode can be found in CDCB's Store of Stuff on SBC. *It is the only episode of the show to have a "PG" rating. Category:Spin-offs